Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as solid-state light sources. Compared to conventional incandescent light lamps or fluorescent light tubes, LEDs have advantages such as lower power consumption and longer lifetime. Therefore, LEDs gradually replace the conventional light sources and are applied to various fields such as traffic lights, back light modules, street lighting, and biomedical device.